Le Professeur McGonagall: une vie cachée
by Loulou7
Summary: Connaissez-vous le professeur McGonagall? Oui? Très bien. Mais connaissez-vous sa vie privée? Non? Alors, venez lire! Je vous dévoile la vie privée de la très respectable Minerva McGonagall et vous dévoile tous ses secrets. Qui aurait cru qu'un professeur si strict ait des histoires de cœur? Tiré des infos de Pottermore. HIATUS (désolé, je préviendrai quand je reprendrai)
1. Un chagrin d'amour en Ecosse

Salut!

Ceci est mon tout premier écrit, alors soyez indulgents, s'il vous plaît. Je n'ai pas de correcteur, alors il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes. Désolé! Veuillez ne pas mourrir et ne pas faire une crise cardiaque quand vous les verrez. Merci d'avance!

Au passage, une review ne serait pas de refus, que vous ayez aimé ou non. Par contre, si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites pourquoi ou si un point ou deux vous gêne, dites le.

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling sans qui le monde d'Harry Potter n'existerait pas. Les infos de l'histoire sont vraies, je les ai recueillies sur Pottermore, donc, encore une fois, ceci appartient à J.K.R.

Je me suis aussi inspiré d'une fic de Rinku13, qui l'a malheureusement supprimé :-( Je la remercie pour l'inspi!

* * *

**POV Minerva McGonagall**

**Londres, Ministère de la magie, Département de la justice magique, bureau privé de McGonagall, Septembre 1953, 11h30 environ.**

Elle était en pose pour le moment, et elle comptait bien en profiter pour se calmer. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle, Minerva McGonagall, sanglotait pour une stupide histoire de cœur. Recroquevillée dans son canapé, elle pleurait comme jamais personne n'avait pleuré. Il n'y a pas moins d'une semaine, elle avait quitté les Highlands de sa très chère Ecosse; elle avait passé ses vacances là-bas et était stupidement tombé amoureuse d'un jeune moldu, Dougal McGregor.

Un amour très puissant, par-ailleurs: McGregor l'avait demandé en mariage. Elle avait dit oui immédiatement, sans réfléchir. Elle était rentrée chez elle, plus heureuse que jamais.

Puis, elle avait cogité: Non, décidément, c'était une mauvaise décision, elle avait reproduit la même erreur que sa mère sorcière, Isobel, qui en épousant un moldu avait dû cacher sa véritable identité, décret du secret magique oblige. Mais Minerva ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner la magie, et encore moins à mentir à Dougal en lui faisant croire qu'elle était parfaitement normale.

Minerva avait passé toute la nuit à peser le pour et le contre, et ne pu finalement pas se résoudre à renoncer à la magie. Elle était allée chez lui au petit matin, lui déclarant qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser. Elle eut le cœur brisé; elle l'aimait comme une folle mais était obligée de se séparer de lui. Et les yeux de Dougal étaient… Tellement tristes. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi, mais elle ne put rien dire à cause de la loi du secret magique. Elle était partie pour Londres 3 jours plus tard.

Horrible matinée. Horrible journée. Horrible semaine. Horrible vie.

Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, Minerva regarda une lettre de Dougal parmi tant d'autres. En Ecosse, ils vivaient à 1 km de distance environ, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se voir toute la semaine. Alors ils s'écrivaient. Tous les jours.

Les lettres de McGregor étaient pleines d'amour et de tendresse… Mais aussi pleines d'écritures illisible à cause des larmes qui avaient imbibé le papier. Fichues larmes.

McGonagall prit distraitement la lettre qu'elle était en train de regarder depuis un moment et commença sa lecture:

_Minerva,_

_Je suis si heureux de t'avoir rencontré! Je t'ai vu hier et pourtant, tu me manques déjà. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir être à tes côté et t'enlacer amoureusement de longues heures durant en te murmurant des mots doux… Malheureusement, le travail m'en empêche, je dois prouver auprès de mon père ma capacité à reprendre ses champs quand la mort l'emportera. Pardonne-moi, Mina ma Chérie._

Minerva sourit nostalgiquement et pleura de plus belle: Dougal aimait beaucoup l'appeler "Mina".

_J'ai essayé de convaincre mon père de m'accorder un jour de repos en plus, mais il a décliné et m'a même puni de mon insolence en déclarant que je devrais désormais me lever à 4 heures au lieu de 6 heures à partir de demain matin pendant une semaine. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, j'ai trouvé une solution pour pouvoir mirer tes yeux et contempler ton visage qui me hante jour et nuit: je vais veiller jusqu'à minuit, puis tu viendras, ma douce, à la grange située à droite du champ voisin à celui des Munro_ […]

Des coups retentirent à la porte. Minerva, qui lisait les lettres de Dougal, n'entendit rien. Les coups furent de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus impatient, et bientôt ce ne fut plus des coups mais un martèlement qui se fit entendre. La porte allait céder, bien qu'elle fut fermée à clef.

MINERVA! OUVRE CETTE PORTE!, Exigea une voix, JE SAIS QUE TU ES LÀ!

Elle se figea mais ne répondit pas, bien qu'elle ait entendu. Elle savait qu'il s'inquièterait, mais à ce point? Elle devait lui ouvrir: il était têtu et si ce n'était pas elle qui le laisserai entrer, il entrerait tout seul. Il en était capable.

**POV Elphinstone Urquart**

**Londres, Ministère de la magie, Département de la justice magique, bureau d'Urquart, Septembre 1953, 11h30 environ.**

Elphinstone, installé confortablement dans son fauteuil, un livre ouvert sur les accoudoirs de celui-ci, un feu ronflant dans sa cheminée, était inquiet et pensif. En effet, il n'avait pas vu sa chère Minerva depuis un certain temps. Ils avaient pour habitude de prendre le thé le samedi après-midi dans son bureau privé ou dans le sien. Mais le problème était que Minerva ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie depuis une semaine maintenant. Il l'avait juste aperçue après qu'elle fut rentrée de ses vacances en Ecosse, mais elle ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé, ils avaient seulement échangé des formalités. Elle allait au travail, mais ne parlait pas beaucoup, sinon pas du tout, elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, un regard triste et un air fatigué, les cernes plus grandes que jamais. Elle était seule dans un moment apparemment difficile pour elle. Il voulait l'aider, comprendre pourquoi elle était si triste et malheureuse.

Pourquoi agit-elle comme ça ? Est-ce de ma faute ? Ai-je fait ou dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas? Quelqu'un lui aurait-il pu lui faire du mal ? Si oui, qui, que je lui fasse la peau ? Telles étaient les questions qu'Elphinstone se posait. Mais il avait bon méditer sur le sujet, il ne voyait pas le tord qu'il aurait pu lui causer.

Il désirait la voir et lui demander, avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il voulait avoir de ses nouvelles, pouvoir la rassurer, lui dire que tout va bien, qu'il est là et qu'elle n'a rien à craindre. Qu'elle peut tout lui dire. Qu'elle peut aller voir des connaissances, ou même mieux, le professeur Dumbledore.

Il voulait la voir. S'assurer que ce n'était pas une très grande menace. Qu'elle ne fasse pas un geste inconsidéré.

Il réalisa que ça pouvait être très grave, aussi bien les causes que les conséquences.

Brusquement, il se leva en panique et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau. Il l'ouvrit violemment, et ne prenant même pas la peine de la refermer. Il marcha très vite jusqu'à l'ascenseur, ignorant les cris de protestations de ceux qu'il bousculait. Il écrasa le bouton de l'ascenseur qui monta à l'étage du bureau de sa protégée. Il courut et arriva devant la porte de son bureau. Il tendit l'oreille: il entendit des sanglots. Et une voix, une voix féminine. Elle répétait sans cesse Dougal, Oh Dougal, je suis désolée… Dougal!

Qui était ce "Dougal"? Et puis, pourquoi Minerva le pleurait-il?

Il toqua. Rien. Il toqua plus fort. Toujours rien. Il tambourina puis martela la porte, cette fichue porte qui l'empêchait de voir Minerva, **sa** Minerva qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille. N'y tenant plus, il hurla:

-MINERVA! OUVRE CETTE PORTE! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LÀ!

Toujours rien. Elphinstone s'inquiéta sérieusement; qu'arrivait-il à Minerva ?

Le silence. Il "n'entendait" que ça.

Des bruits de pas. Un déclic caractéristique d'une serrure qui tourne. Un grincement de porte. Des yeux verts brillants, remplis de larmes, rouges et gonflés. Un visage timide et craintif ruisselant d'eau salée, encadré de longs cheveux noirs dégringolant jusqu'en bas du dos. Des pommettes légèrement rosées.

Minerva.

Sa Minerva. En pleurs.

-Bonjour, Minerva… Laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plaît.

-Elphinstone…, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de larmes.

Elle s'écarta et le laissa passer.

-Que se passe t-il, Minerva?, demanda Elphinstone.

Regardant sa montre, il constata qu'ils ne disposaient que de 20 minutes avant de reprendre le travail. Ce n'était pas assez pour avoir une conversation digne de ce nom.

Le travail pouvait attendre.

* * *

Voilà,, c'est pas ouf, mais là c'est que le début, je vous promet qu'après il y aura plus d'action, c'est juste que je devais poser les bases.

Je ne sais pas quand sera publié le prochain chapitre, mais je pense que ça sera samedi prochain (dans une semaine).. Je pense d'ailleurs que je vais poster tous les Samedis.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, même si il n'était pas très palpitant!

Reviews, please ? *fais les yeux de Dobby*; les reviews sont très importantes pour l'auteur, c'est pour qu'il sache pourquoi il a travaillé, pour qui et surtout si il doit continuer ou pas. Donc merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup x10 000.

Voili-voilou, bisous-bisous

Loulou7


	2. Quand les souvenirs reviennent

_Hellooo!_

_Je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous le dit car vous l'avez surement deviné! Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et je rappelle au passage que je ne demande qu'une seule petite minute si ce n'est moins de votre temps pour laisser une review. D'ailleurs, je remercie beaucoup Seriousblahblah pour avoir mis une review et Lanae5 pour m'avoir Follow (je sais pas si ça se dit... bref!) Merci!_

_Certain faits ont été inventés de mon cerveau, par exemple les souvenirs et le caractère d'Elphinstone. Je n'ai aucune base ou presque sur laquelle m'appuyer pour ce personnage, donc, j'invente!_

_Attention: une partie du souvenir d'Elphinstone pourrait choquer les âmes sensibles. Moi, qui en suis une, a trouvé ce passage particulièrement triste et dur à écrire, je ne voulait pas donner un passé aussi triste à Elphinstone mais j'y étais obligée pour la suite de l'histoire. Désolé!_

_Ce chapitre est un peu triste, voire même carrément triste. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on attaque le gros morceau. Ca se fait juste petit à petit, alors, patience._

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre alors, on se retrouve en bas!_

_Ah si, j'ai failli oublié: tout appartient à J.K Rowling, bien sûr!_

* * *

Rappel de la fin du chapitre précédent: (les points essentiels de la **fin** du chapitre)

_Sa Minerva. En pleurs._

_-Bonjour, Minerva. Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît._

_*Minerva laissa entrer Elphinstone, ce dernier lui demande ce qui se passe*_

_Elphinstone regarda l'heure: il ne disposaient que de 20 minutes avant de reprendre le travail. Ce n'était pas assez pour avoir une discussion digne de se nom._

_Le travail pouvait attendre._

* * *

**POV Elphinstone Urquart**

**Londres, Ministère de la magie, Département de la justice magique, bureau privé de McGonagall, Septembre 1954, 11h40 environ**

Il jeta un sort de confidentialité dans la pièce et attendit que son amie et collègue lui réponde.

Ce qui n'arriva pas. Ca aurait été trop beau pour être vrai.

Minerva ne répondit pas à sa question, elle se contenta de s'essuyer les yeux et de regarder le sol d'un air honteux. Elphinstone ne comprit pas pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte, après tout, quelle honte y avait-il à pleurer? Il était son patron, il la connaissait donc bien, mais parfois elle avait des actions ou des manières de penser plutôt surprenante! Il se rapprocha d'elle et scruta son visage rempli de larmes tout en cherchant à croiser son regard d'émeraudes. Soudain, Minerva releva la tête et il pu voir parfaitement ses yeux apparemment gêné.

-Minerva, de quoi as tu hontes?

Elle ne répondit pas, baissant la tête et déclara brutalement:

-Pleurer est un signe de faiblesse. Je ne suis pas faible. Aucun McGonagall; aucun Gryffondor ne l'est. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait par de ce spectacle déshonorant. Et puis, ma raison de sangloter est stupide, tout bonnement dérisoire.

Elphinstone resta silencieux. Ainsi, Minerva pensait que pleurer était honteux? Il allait lui prouver qu'elle avait tord.

-Non Minerva, pleurer n'est pas un signe de faiblesse, et encore moins un acte humiliant. Pleurer, c'est normal. On doit tous pleurer un moment ou un autre. On peut se libérer d'émotions négatives ainsi.

Elle recula un peu. Elphinstone posa doucement sa main sur le bras de Minerva et la força de le regarder.

-Pleure, Minerva.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il pu y lire la tristesse, la honte et la douleur. Voyant qu'elle avait les yeux larmoyants, Elphinstone comprit qu'elle craquerait bientôt. À cette constatation, il s'assit sur le canapé et Minerva fit de même. Au bout d'une minute, une larme coula, puis une autre, et encore une autre, et bientôt ses joues furent inondées. Le patron de la propriétaire des joues en question pensa qu'il était temps d'aborder la question qui fait mal:

-Minerva, qui est Dougal?, chuchota t-il doucement.

L'effet fut immédiat: si elle était jusqu'à là restée silencieuse, elle poussa un hurlement déchirant et s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces à l'élocution de ce prénom, comme si on lui avait broyé les os et le cœur. _C'est surement ce qu'elle doit ressentir au fond d'elle même_, _pour hurler comme ça_, pensa Elphinstone.

Puis, subitement, tel un éclair foudroyant, il comprit. Il comprit pourquoi elle hurlait comme cela à la simple énonciation de ce prénom. Pourquoi elle était si triste. Il l'a prit dans ses bras; elle accepta son étreinte volontiers.

Ce Dougal devait être un être disparu, ou mort ou inaccessible de quelque manière que ça soit. Car ce hurlement lui en rappelait que trop un autre, profond, lointain, enfoui, douloureux:

* * *

**Mémoire d'Elphinstone Urquart, Berges du Loch Ness, Juillet 1935:**

_Son père était revenu avec une jambe en moins de la guerre 14-18. Cela avait été un terrible choc pour sa mère, mais au moins, se disait-elle, il est toujours vivant, certaines n'ont pas eu cette chance._

_Elphinstone, qui avait a présent 10 ans, l'avait depuis sa tendre enfance toujours vu unijambiste, cette condition ne lui posait donc pas de problèmes. Sa mère, elle avait toujours pu s'en accommoder._

_La vie était donc redevenue presque normale et pour l'instant, tout se passait pour le mieux dans la famille._

_Mais chacun aurait dû s'en douter, le bonheur doit forcément laisser place au malheur. Et c'était ce qui exactement ce qui était arrivé a leur pauvre famille._

_Leur maison familiale était un grand château construit sur les berges du Loch Ness*. Le château apparaissait comme étant en état de ruine pour les moldus, si bien qu'ils se gardèrent de venir, de peur que l'édifice s'écroule. Les pentes autour du château étaient abruptes et les rocs pointus, particulièrement aux bord des rives,si bien qu'une chute pourrait être mortelle._

_Ses parents et lui aimaient beaucoup se percher sur un roc et appeler Nessie, le monstre dont les moldus craignaient le nom, bien que celui-ci était totalement inoffensif pour l'Homme. En fait, c'était un Kelpy**, un cheval métaphore qui peut parfois vous inviter à monter sur son dos. _

_Un jour d'été, alors qu'ils appelaient Nessie, ils virent des moldus au loin, en train d'essayer de tuer le Kelpy. Les lances, de la taille de cure dent pour lui, étaient nombreuses à être enfoncées dans sa chair. La pauvres bête souffrait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à voir où elle allait. Des gouttes de sang aussi grosses que des rochers tombaient dans le lac, formant une mare de sang. Alors que Nessie se dirigeait vers eux grâce à la voix de son père, un moldu le prit pour quelqu'un de maléfique, car le "monstre" se dirigeait vers lui au son de sa voix. Alors, d'un arc et d'une flèche bien tendus, il transperça le bras de son père. Alors qu'Elphinstone et sa mère hurlaient, son père, sous la douleur, ne vit plus rien et trébucha, faisant une chute mortelle en cognant plusieurs fois des rochers. _

_Si le premier hurlement de sa mère était horrible, le deuxième fut abominable._

Un être mort, disparu, ou inaccessible de quelque manière que ça soit.

Un souvenir. Ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

* * *

Elphinstone frémit à la remémoration de ce souvenir particulièrement triste et déplaisant. Il entendit quelques sanglots: sortant de sa léthargie, il baissa les yeux pour voir une Minerva complétement relâchée , le corps avachi sur lui, la tête ballante, les bras noués autour de son cou pour ne pas glisser sur ses genoux et tomber par terre. Il la redressa doucement et elle mit sa tête sur son torse, redressa légèrement ses jambes, l'étranglant toujours à moitié à cause de ses bras, même si la pression était moins forte que tout à l'heure.

Il la regarda et prononça doucement son nom pour la faire réagir. Elle se calma un peu. Il recommença et cette fois si elle s'écarta et décrocha ses bras de son cou.

Il pouvait de nouveau respirer correctement, c'était un bon début.

-Minerva, je… je suis vraiment désolé, je… Je ne voulait pas te faire autant de mal en prononçant son nom.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, rassura t-elle, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

Elle fronça les sourcils, et demanda:

-Oui, d'ailleurs, comment tu sais que la cause de cette tristesse s'appelle… Tu-sais-qui!

Des larmes avaient commencées à poindre dans ses yeux. Elle n'était visiblement pas prête à prononcer son nom à voix haute. Il aurait dû s'en douter. _Non mais quel crétin, franchement, quel crétin, quel manque de tact!_, pensa t-il avec amertume.

-Euh… avant d'entrer, je…

-Tu?, dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

-Je t'ai entendu prononcer son nom, je suis vraiment désolé, je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, trop honteux pour.

Minerva le regarda d'un air pincé et gêné.

-Je vais passer l'éponge, tu t'inquiétais pour moi, c'est tout. Mais à l'avenir, essaies de ne pas écouter aux portes, particulièrement à la mienne.

-C'est compris, encore une fois je suis vraiment désolé. Pardonnes-moi s'il te plaît.

Il regarda son amie qui eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Elphinstone, dit-elle d'une voix patiente, tu es mon ami, bien sûr que je te pardonne!, s'exclama t-elle sur un ton d'évidence.

Oui, c'est vrai, songea Elphinstone, ils étaient amis. Meilleurs amis même. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir.

-Minerva, commença Elphinstone sur un ton hésitant, tu… veux m'expliquer la raison de ta tristesse? S'il te plaît?

En attendant qu'elle prenne une décision, il regarda discrètement sa montre: 12h03. Et ils n'avaient même pas encore discutés! Ils devraient trouver une bonne excuse pour leurs retards, ils auraient dû normalement reprendre le travail à 12h00, et ils ne retourneraient pas au travail pendant au moins une bonne heure, si ce n'est plus. Être en retard d'une heure et revenir juste après n'était pas très judicieux, il y aurait des soupçons. Ils diraient que Minerva était malade et que lui avait un imprévu de dernière minute. Et si on lui posait des questions, il dirait que cela relevait de sa vie privée. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Il regarda son amie: elle avait l'air de réfléchir profondément.

-Alors?, demanda t-il.

Pas de réaction. Il retenta:

-Minerva, tu es avec moi?

-Pardon? Euh, oui, excuse moi j'étais en train de réfléchir.

-Je vois ça! répliqua t-il en souriant. Alors, tu veux me raconter?

Elle hésita puis répondit:

-Chagrin d'amour. Je t'avais dit que c'était stupide. À propos de… Dougal, souffla t-elle.

Sa voix se brisa.

Elphinstone ressentit une curieuse émotion d'un coup, et se sentit un peu en colère.

-Hum. Tu ne veux pas en dire plus?

-Non, désolé, je suis encore trop à fleur de peau.

Il voulait la réconforter. Il réfléchit pendant quelques instant puis eu une idée:

-Ecoutes, si tu ne peux pas le dire, tu peux peut-être l'écrire! Ca te permettra sans doute d'aller mieux.

Il conjura un carnet vierge et le tendit à sa collègue.

-Tiens. Tu pourra sans doutes le métamorphoser pour lui donner l'aspect que tu veux.

Elle prit le carnet et déclara:

-J'essaierai.

Elphinstone regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre: 12h20.

-Bon, Minerva, rentre chez toi, tu as besoin de repos, moi je dirai que j'avais un problème de dernière minute à régler.

Elle redressa immédiatement la tête, inquiète.

-Tu ne diras rien à personne, hein Elphinstone?!

Il lui sourit et déclara d'une voix rassurante:

-non ne t'inquiètes pas. Le fait est que nous avons maintenant environ 25 minutes de retard.

Minerva plaqua sa mais contre sa bouche.

-25 minutes! Au mon dieu!

D'un bond, elle se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires quand Elphinstone l'arrêta:

-Rentre chez toi, tu as besoin de te reposer.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire. Je suis en retard!

-Peut-être, mais je suis ton boss. Alors repose toi.

Elle arrêta son remue-ménage et s'assit sur le canapé.

-Tu as raison. J'ai besoin de repos. Et puis, tu es mon patron.

Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire. Minerva prépara la suite de ses affaires et partit avec Elphinstone de son bureau, elle, chez elle, lui, dans son bureau.

Finalement il n'avait pas pu en savoir plus. Il essaierait la prochaine fois. Et puis, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il lu avait accordé un jour de congé…

* * *

_*Sur les rives du Loch Ness, il y a le château d'Elphinstone (c'est son vrai nom) _Merci Wikipédia!

**J.K.R c'est inspirée du monstre pour créer le Kelpy. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai compris. Encore Merci Wikipédia!

Voilà, je poste ce chapitre un peu long en avance! Je sais plus trop quoi dire, alors…

Voili-voilou, bisous-bisous!

Loulou7


	3. Inmortuae, tueur de cœurs

_Salut!_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais, tout chaud, à peine sortit de l'œuf et… en retard , je sais (normalement c'est tous les Samedis). Désolé, mea culpa, I am very sorry. Mais comme le dernier chapitre à été publié en avance, ça compense (Enfin, j'espère!). Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, en ce moment j'ai plein de choses à gérer et même pas une minute à moi! J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, c'est promis!_

_ En fait, je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir un emploi du temps stable, car j'écris quand j'en ai le temps, donc, ça sera forcément irrégulier. Je pense que je vais publier tout les week-end. C'est pas très fiable mais je fais ce que je peux._

_En tout cas, je voulais remercier chaleureusement **Guest **pour sa review, ça m'a fait ENORMEMENT plaisir! (_D'ailleurs, je t'invite à te créer un compte, j'aimerais beaucoup parler avec toi en PM!) et je remercie aussi la super _**Melfique** (je vous invite au passage à lire ses fics!) __Je remercie également **Fairyglither **et encore une fois **Melfique **pour m'avoir follow. Vous êtes mon moteur, ma source d'inspi!_

_Voilà, je vous laisse avec ma fic et mon nouveau chapitre, moi, en attendant, je remercie J.K Rowling car le monde d'Harry Potter lui appartient!_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!_

_Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes!_

* * *

**POV MINERVA**

**Londres, Maison de McGonagall, Chambre à coucher, Septembre 1954, 9h00.**

Minerva ouvrit doucement les yeux, quelque peu éblouie par la lumière douce du soleil qui filtrait entre les rideaux de velours de son lit à baldaquin. Elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux sans aucune autre difficulté et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans son lit, entourée de rideaux rouges sang entrouverts, le corps recouvert d'une couverture également rouge. Par terre, une lampe de chevet qui avait propablement valsé de sa table de chevet pendant qu'elle dormait; elle bougeait beaucoup. À ses pieds, une petite boule de poils noire, blanche et marron la fixait de ses yeux de félin. Elle lui sourit et se redressa afin de la câliner et de lui gratouiller les oreilles, pensive.

Était-elle vraiment à sa place au Ministère de la Magie? Poudlard lui manquait terriblement, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un manque dans son cœur. Comme un trou. Il faut dire que c'était l'endroit où elle s'était sentie le plus libre et heureuse, si on ne comptait pas les champs labourés de Dougal McGregor. Elle secoua vigoureusement sa tête, se qui fit sursauter Plume, sa chatte. _Non_, se dit-elle, _ni pense pas! _Elle se mit donc à regarder sur sa table de chevet, cherchant désespérément quelque chose pour ne plus penser à Dougal, quand son regard vif tomba sur un carnet, resté sagement à sa place d'hier soir. Elle le prit et se remémora les paroles d'Elphinstone:

_-Ecoutes, si tu ne peux pas le dire, tu peux peut-être l'écrire! Ca te fera du bien. Tu pourras sans doutes le métamorphoser._

_Il lui avait tendu le carnet_. Elle se souvint d'avoir été suspicieuse, mais maintenant, ça ne lui semblait pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Elle le prit dans ses mains, délaissant Plume qui adopta immédiatement un regard déçu et nostalgique.

La couverture du carnet était lisse et flexible, en plastique blanc transparent, avec des spirales, le style de cahier que les Moldus utilisaient pour écrire leur comptabilité dedans. Elle ouvrit le cahier et vit un intérieur simple, des pages de papier blanches avec des lignes noires. Elle le referma, réfléchit un moment, puis prit sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet et tapota 3 fois le carnet avec. Il était à présent doté d'une couverture en cuir verte émeraude avec des symboles gracieux, et les pages de papier blanches s'étaient transformées en parchemin jauni. Satisfaite du résultat, elle reposa le carnet et sa baguette à leurs places, écarta les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin pour pouvoir mettre ses chaussons quand elle se sentit observée. Elle releva la tête et vit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir:

Un inconnu était entré chez elle pendant son sommeil et l'observait depuis qu'elle s'était endormie. À présent, cet inconnu s'était assoupi.

Minerva ressentit une vague de panique la submerger, pourtant, elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste, ni même de crier. Elle n'avait plus accès à ses sentiments, à ses émotions, son cerveau était comme déconnecté de la réalité, tel un rêve. Elle était pétrifiée, spectatrice de sa propre vie*. L'homme bougea dans son sommeil, ce qui fit réagir le cerveau de Minerva. Celle-ci sentit comme une décharge électrique dans tout son corps, lui ordonnant d'hurler et de réagir au plus vite, ce qu'elle fit.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! AU SECOUR!, s'époumona t-elle alors que Plume sursautait.

Elle chercha sa baguette du regard mais la vit par terre à 2 mètres d'elle: elle avait dû rouler de sa table de chevet quand elle l'avait posée dessus. Tant pis, elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller la chercher, l'homme commençait déjà à remuer. Elle prit un livre au hasard et lui lança dessus, espérant qu'elle avait assez d'objets pour le ralentir jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse prendre sa baguette.

**POV ELPHINSTONE**

Quelques instants plus tôt, un homme était affalé sur un fauteuil dans une chambre, la tête tournée vers la porte. À présent, cet homme c'était réveillé en sursaut et avait bondit du fauteuil sous le coup de la surprise. En effet, Minerva, telle une furie, lui lançait toutes sortes de choses, une lampe de chevet notamment, pour le dissuader d'approcher plus. Elphinstone, l'homme en question, s'étant fait attaqué par une lampe qui par son caractère, ressemblait à fort celle de Pixar; trouvait la technique de dissuasion de Minerva très bonne si il pouvait se fier à la douleur lancinante de son crâne. Malgré tout, il aurait apprécié que son amie arrête de s'acharner sur lui, car il commençait vraiment à avoir mal, là! Malheureusement pour lui, la vie est parfois cruelle, et se fût le cas quand il s'aperçut que Minerva n'avait pas encore compris que c'était seulement lui, Elphinstone Urquart.

-STOOOP! C'EST MOI, ELPHINSTONE! MINERVA, ARRÊTE! MAIS TU ES DEVENUE FOLLE, MA PAROLE?!

Elphinstone obtint en guise de réponse un vase destiné à viser son cher crâne mais, agile, il parvint à esquiver en se baissant. Apparemment, constata t-il, son amie était tellement concentrée dans sa tâche (qui consistait en fait à lui lancer des objets) qu'elle ne l'entendait pas ni même le voyait.

Elphinstone eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Minerva attraper sa baguette alors qu'elle lui lança le sort.

-Inmortuae!, s'écria Minerva, totalement paniquée.

Pour Elphinstone, ce fût le noir et le silence le plus complet: Il avait reçu le sort en pleine poitrine.

Mais le silence se brisa lorsqu'il entendit les pleurs de son amie désespérée.

**POV PLUME**

Plume, qui en avait assez de ce joyeux bazar, décida d'intervenir à sa manière:

-Maaaaaaaooowwwwwwww! Fft! feula** t-elle, alors qu'Elphinstone s'écroulait par terre sous la puissance du sort de Minerva.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi sa maîtresse réagissait ainsi à la venue du monsieur qui lui donnait trop de croquettes. Après tout, c'était son ami, non? Elle pouvait souvent sentir sur sa maîtresse l'odeur du monsieur qu'elle appelait Elphinstone. C'était une odeur à la fois boisée et fraiche, qui rappelle un peu la menthe poivrée. Une odeur de croquettes, aussi, quand il venait tout juste de lui en donner. Plume avait confiance en cet homme, d'abord parce qu'il lui donnait plus de croquettes qu'il ne devrait et ensuite parce qu'elle savait qu'il protègerait sa maîtresse coûte que coûte. Quoi qu'il arrive. Oui, décidément, c'était un homme de confiance, mais alors dans ce cas, pourquoi sa chère maman humaine (Minerva) lui avait lancé un sort? _Telle est la question_, médita Plume, prise d'affection pour Shakespeare. _Ah, ce beau Shakespeare, avec ses belles œuvres et ses romans à l'eau de rose maman lit…_ pensa une Plume en pleine réflexion.

**POV MINERVA**

Minerva s'en voulait terriblement. Elle avait agit stupidement. Au moment même où elle avait prononcé le sort, elle avait reconnu Elphinstone et s'en était immédiatement voulu. Si seulement elle avait pu se rendre compte une seconde plus tôt que c'était lui, si seulement! Des larmes perlant dans ses yeux, elle se précipita sur Elphinstone et lui prit doucement sa tête dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'elle était désolée, tellement désolée, qu'elle allait s'occuper de lui et qu'elle allait tout arranger. Qu'elle était là et qu'elle appelait les secours. Elle joignit le geste à la parole lorsqu'elle agita sa baguette, des fumées blanches rouges et noires se mélangeant afin de former une croix écarlate sur un fond blanchâtre, entourés d'une épaisse fumée d'ébène.

Ses larmes coulaient en cascade et s'écrasaient comme des vagues sur la tête d'Elphinstone. Tout s'agitait autour d'elle. Des femmes et des hommes vêtus de robes vertes transplanèrent dans l'apartement de Minerva, mais la propriétaire des lieux n'y faisait guère attention. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur son ami, priant pour qu'il s'en sorte. Des mains agrippèrent ses épaules et ses bras, voulant la tirer en arrière. Elle se laissa tracter, ne lâchant pas pour autant Elphinstone. Les guérisseurs*** la firent lâcher son étreinte de lui et la guida quelques mètres plus loin, trop loin pour Minerva. Une femme vint la voir, mais Minerva ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle disait.

-Madame, quel est votre nom? Madame, vous m'entendez? Miss? Mademoiselle, comment vous appelez-vous?

-Minerva, parvint à souffler celle-ci. Minerva McGonagall.

-Très bien. Miss McGonagall, êtes-vous blessée?

Minerva ne répondit pas. Elle se recroquevilla et mit sa tête dans ses genoux, étouffant un sanglot. L'infirmière passa un de ses bras autour des épaules de Minerva en frottant vigoureusement l'une d'elle de sa main. Elle l'entendait murmurer, mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre distinctement ce qu'elle disait. Minerva, quant à elle, voulait juste remonter le temps, retourner dans le passé pour faire changer les choses._ Ah, si seulement j'avais un retourneur de temps! Les choses seraient tellement plus simples!_ songea t-elle avec tristesse. Soudain, elle pleura de tout son soûl, désespérée et souffrante.

-Oh, Elphinstone, je suis tellement désolée, pardonne-moi! Oh mon dieu, qu'ai-je fais?! Pardon, pardon Elphinstone, ne m'en veux pas, ne m'en veux pas, je t'en supplie! S'il te plaît, reste en vie, reste en vie… Je t'en supplie! Pardon, Elphinstone!, supplia t-elle.

-Cet homme, commença doucement la docteur, il s'appelle… Elphinstone, c'est ça?

Toujours le visage enfoui dans les genoux, Minerva hocha la tête.

-Oui… Elphinstone Ur… Urquart, dit-elle de sa voix brisée par les sanglots.

Elle releva la tête et vit un drap blanc cachant Elphinstone. Plume n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour en miaulant très fort. Elle remarqua également une petite flaque de sang qui s'étalait par terre en tachant le bas du drap: apparemment, Elphinstone s'était ouvert le crâne dans sa chute. Elle devinait un troupeau de guérisseurs autour de son ami, faisant leur possible pour qu'il s'en sorte. La brigade de la Police Magique était également présente. Un se dirigea vers elle et la guérisseuse et commença à interroger Minerva sur les circonstances de l'accident.

Minerva expliqua tout, sa stupeur, sa panique, la raison pour laquelle un amas d'objets cassés était par terre. Mais quand le moment fut venu pour elle de dire quel maléfice elle avait jeté, elle éclata en sanglots:

-Je.. je lui ai envoyé le… le maléfice du… du Mort-Vivant!, pleura t-elle, ivre de douleur à l'idée qu'il ne puisse pas s'en sortir.

Minerva mit une nouvelle fois sa tête dans ses bras en pleurant de toutes ses forces. Elle se sentait de moins en moins bien, elle était fatiguée, ses muscles ne la supportaient plus et elle avait la tête qui tournait. Elle avait sans doute tué Elphinstone, qui était pour elle un 2eme père et avait abandonné Dougal, leur brisant ainsi le cœur à tous les deux. Si elle avait réellement tué son ami sans le vouloir, elle serait jugée pour homicide involontaire et passerait le restant de ses jours à Azkaban.

Elle en avait marre de vivre. Rien ne lui réussissait.

Souffrante du cœur, elle s'évanouit, son cerveau et ses muscles la lâchant.

* * *

*C'est ce que ressente les victimes d'une agression, quelle qu'elle soit. On appelle ce phénomène la sidération psychique. C'est un peu long à expliquer, je vous invite donc à consulter les vidéos et autres textes fournit par Muriel Salmona. On dit merci Muriel!

**Oui, c'est censé être un chat qui feule. Mais en même temps, c'est compliqué en onomatopées de faire un chat qui feule, donc je me débrouille avec ce que j'ai, HEIN! Pardon, je m'emporte. Reprenons.

***Dans HP, les médecins sont appelés guérisseurs.

* * *

Bon, c'est un chapitre assez triste, mais dans quelques temps, la vie ne sera plus aussi triste et morose pour Minerva et Elphinstone, promis!

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Elphinstone va t-il survivre? Minerva sera t-elle jugée pour homicide involontaire? Va t-elle rejoindre son amour de toujours, Dougal McGregor? Ou bien, commettre un acte irréparable? Réponse au chapitre suivant!

Re-Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et… _**Review?**_ (ça illumine ma journée… (je suis en train de faire les yeux du Chat Potté quand il est triste))

Merci!

Voili-voilou, bisous-bisous!

Loulou7


	4. Pardonner?

_Salut la compagnie!_

_Premièrement:_

_La compagnie SFR a effectuée des travaux près de chez moi. Donc, plus de WIFI. Donc pas de post sur FFN. Donc j'étais TRES frustrée car j'avais écris mon chapitre mais je ne pouvais pas le poster. Et en plus, je n'avais plus accès à Internet! L'horreur! Mais maintenant, c'est réglé, et je suis de retour dans la joie et la bonne humeur! ;)_

_Bref!:_

_Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre, où vous trouverez les réponses à vos questions du précédent chapitre! Merci à **Melfique **et à **Rinku13 **pour leurs reviews, ça fait très plaisir! _

_Attention, il y a un passage un peu (voire même beaucoup) glauque pendant le rêve de Minerva!_

_Bref, je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter d'autre, donc on se retrouve en bas!_

_Tout appartient à J.K Rowling_

_Bonne Lecture et….Review? :)_

* * *

**POV ELPHINSTONE**

**Londres, Hôpital Ste Mangouste, Quatrième étage, Septembre 1954, 15 heures de l'après midi.**

Elphinstone émergea, réveillé par les bips répétés de ce qu'il croyait être un réveil posé sur sa table de chevet. Il grogna et tenta de bouger son bras pour éteindre la machine infernale, en vain. Il essaya de bouger d'autres membres de son corps mais obtint le même résultat. Affolé, il ouvrit les yeux, geste qu'il regretta la seconde d'après: la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était éblouissante, le soleil se diffusant sur les murs d'un blanc immaculé. Eblouit, il ferma brusquement ses yeux et grogna à nouveau, en proie à une douleur soudaine . _Non d'un chien_, maugréa t-il, _mon torse me fait mal! _Difficilement il tourna la tête, réprimandant un pitoyable gémissement de douleur. Son regard se promena dans la pièce, enfin habitué à la clarté de celle-ci. Il se trouvait dans un hôpital, probablement à Ste Mangouste, mais il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi._ Je demanderais à une guérisseuse de chambre_, songea t-il en continuant d'examiner la chambre. Les bruits incessants qu'il entendait depuis son réveil provenaient en fait d'un appareil qui calculait la fréquence cardiaque. Malgré sa souffrance, Elphinstone sourit: l'appareil indiquait 62 de fréquence cardiaque, il n'était pas près de mourir! Il continua l'exploration de la pièce par son regard quand celui-ci tomba sur quelque chose qui lui fit oublier toute douleur: Minerva. Sa Minerva était installée dans une chaise en acier apparemment inconfortable et froide, à en juger par sa posture: elle était pelotonnée dans le siège, ses longs cheveux noirs d'ébène mis sur le côté, empêchant le contact glacial entre l'acier et la douce peau rosée de sa joue. Sa position donnait terriblement envie de l'enlacer mais malheureusement, Elphinstone était retenu au lit par un sort qui l'empêchait de bouger. Les yeux de celle qu'il contemplait étaient clos et rougis, mais Elphinstone les connaissait assez pour les imaginer ouverts et perçants, comme à leurs habitude. Sa bouche fine semblait parfaite à embrasser, et la peau de son cou invitait à de doux baisers et sa main… _Wow, stop!, _fit une voix dans sa tête. Mais enfin, pour qui se prenait-il? Elphinstone se sentit coupable: ça n'aurait certainement pas plu à Minerva de savoir ce qu'il avait pensé en la regardant dormir. Après tout, il était son ami, et c'était parfaitement réciproque. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eu la soudaine envie de l'embrasser, ni pourquoi il désirait tant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait beau se dire que ses envies… particulières venaient de son instinct paternel une petite voix lui donnait tord en lui soufflant que s'était tout autre chose. Il essaya de la faire taire mais ses lamentables essais se soldèrent tous en échec. Finalement, il s'endormit à nouveau, fatigué par toutes les pensées qui lui traversait l'esprit.

**POV MINERVA**

* * *

**Attention: passage glauque. Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir. Résumé:**

Minerva fait un cauchemar dans lequel Elphinstone meurt par sa faute.

* * *

_Elle avançait vers une porte en métal hérissée de pointes. Elle tendit la main vers une poignée en fer, rouillée et froide comme de la glace. Elle tourna la poignée et le battant de la porte pivota, laissant apparaître un couloir sombre éclairé en quelques endroits par des torches enflammées. Elle s'avança prudemment dans la pénombre quand des mains aux index pointés vers elle firent leurs apparitions. Soudain, des mains pâles lui agrippèrent les bras et l'emmenèrent de force avec elles. Minerva se retrouva face à un fauteuil bordeaux, dans lequel était avachi Elphinstone, la regardant avec des yeux suppliants. Elle tenta de se débattre pour échapper aux mains pâles qui la tenaient avec force mais rien ni fit, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. La Mort* apparut, entourant Elphinstone de ses bras. Il perdit connaissance, et la Faucheuse, brandissant son arme redoutable, trancha d'un coup la tête d'Elphinstone, le sang giclant, en hurlant:_

_-Inmortuae!_

_Minerva hurla et s'écroula au sol, désespérée. Le fantôme de son ami lui apparut et la regarda d'un air accusateur, pendant que des rires railleurs s'élevaient le long du couloir, encore et encore… _

* * *

**Fin du passage glauque.**

* * *

-Madame! Réveillez-vous!

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, ruisselante de sueur et pantelante. Elle tourna la tête vers le lit de son ami: Elphinstone était bien là, les yeux encore un peu endormis mais bien vivant. Soulagée, elle se laissa retomber dans sa chaise inconfortable, indifférente au médecin qui l'observait d'un air inquiet.

-Ca va madame? Vous avez fait un cauchemar? Questionna la médicomage de chambre.

-Euh… , répondit Minerva, hésitante, je… Oui, j'ai fait un cauchemar, mais rien de grave…

-Vous en êtes sûre? Vous ne voulez pas plutôt une potion de sommeil sans rêves? Vous avez besoin de dormir, vous êtes épuisée, constata l'infirmière.

-Non non, ça va aller, je vous assure…

La guérisseuse ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, lui prescrivant de force ladite potion.

-Buvez-la au plus vite, lui ordonna t-elle d'un ton impérieux, et dormez sur un _lit_, ou sinon vous allez avoir des courbatures partout, précisa d'elle en promenant son regard dans la chambre, constatant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans celle-ci et qu'Elphinstone l'occupait déjà.

La guérisseuse sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa blouse mais Minerva l'avait devancée, faisant apparaître un petit mais confortable lit une place. Elle examina la pièce du regard et conclu qu'elle devrait coller son lit à côté de celui d'Elphinstone. En effet, la chambre, bien que privée, était plutôt petite, et les machines disposées dans la pièce n'arrangeaient rien, bien au contraire. D'un coup de baguette, elle juxtaposa son lit à celui de son ami. L'infirmière déposa la potion violette à côté d'elle et les regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis la réouvrit pour prendre la parole:

-Cela ne vous dérange pas de dormir.. côte à côte? Je veux dire, si vous le désirez, il y a d'autres chambres de disponible, bafouilla t-elle. Non pas que je sois contre votre choix ou que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, mais si vous le voulez…

Elle ne préféra pas finir sa phrase, baissant la tête, honteuse et écarlate.

-Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, la rassura Minerva, seulement, si Elphinstone le veut bien, cela ne me pose aucun problème de dormir avec lui, déclara t-elle, les joues plus roses qu'à l'ordinaire. Elphinstone?, ajouta t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Ca ne m'embête pas le moins du monde, assura t-il sincèrement, lui aussi rouge comme une pivoine.

La médicomage les regarda et demanda d'une voix hésitante:

-Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais… Vous êtes en couple? Ensemble?

Elphinstone prit encore plus de couleur et les joues de Minerva devinrent littéralement rouges.

-Non, non nous sommes juste amis, nous ne sommes pas ensemble… dirent-ils d'une voix confuse.

-Ah, très bien, improvisa l'autre femme de la pièce, euh.. bon, reposez-vous bien, et appelez moi en appuyant sur le bouton si vous avez besoin de moi… recommanda t-elle en montrant un bouton situé sur la droite d'Elphinstone. Bon repos! s'exclama t-elle, ne sachant vraisemblablement pas où se mettre.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, Elphinstone l'interpella:

-Excusez-moi, j'aimerais bien pouvoir bouger, si cela ne vous dérange pas. C'est que je commence à être tout engourdi, moi!

L'infirmière pouffa et le rendit de nouveau mobile d'un coup de baguette.

-Excusez-nous, c'était le temps de nous assurer que vous n'aviez pas quelque chose de cassé ou une hémorragie interne. Vous deviez rester immobile. Autre chose?

Elphinstone et Minerva remuèrent la tête en signe de négation.

-Bien, déclara l'infirmière, à plus tard.

Aussitôt la porte refermée, Elphinstone se tourna vers Minerva qui s'était installée dans son lit et lui demanda:

-Mais au fait, il m'est arrivé quoi?

-Tu… tu ne te souviens pas?, demanda la plus jeune des deux.

-Non, je ne me rappelle de rien… lui répondit son patron, pensif. La dernière chose dont je me souvient, c'est d'être venu chez toi… Après, trou noir!

-Et bien… Je… Je t'ai envoyé un sort, un puissant sort, commença Minerva en se tortillant, mal à l'aise; et tu… Tu étais dans le coma, depuis 1 semaine maintenant. Aujourd'hui, on est Dimanche. Les médecins m'avaient prévenus que tu reviendrais bientôt à toi, mais… Oh Elphinstone, j'ai eu si peur!, s'exclama t-elle en se le serrant dans ses bras.

**POV ELPHINSTONE**

Et elle l'enlaça dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, comme si il était quelqu'un de très précieux à ses yeux. Elphinstone, touché par cette constatation, l'étreignit doucement à son tour, réalisant ainsi son "fantasme" de tout à l'heure. _Je comprends, maintenant, pourquoi on nous prend pour un_ _couple!_, pensa Elphinstone. Ils étaient côte à côte, allongés au milieu de deux lits qui n'en formaient qu'un et ils s'enlaçaient. Il était vrai que ça pouvait prêter confusion!

-Pourquoi es tu venu chez moi, Elphinstone, pourquoi? demanda Minerva dans une plainte, sortant Elphinstone de sa rêverie.

À vrai dire, il n'en savait trop rien. Pourquoi était-il venu chez elle? Il se creusa la tête.

-Au beau milieu de la nuit, continua Minerva.

Pourquoi il était venu au beau milieu de la nuit chez elle? Pour la voir? Lui parler? La rassurer? Ou bien se rassurer? Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave? Bon sang, pourquoi il ne se souvenait plus de ses intentions? Pourquoi?!

Il resta silencieux, le menton posé sur l'épaule de Minerva, qui avait à présent fourré son visage dans son cou, le menton sur son épaule. Il frotta le dos de sa collègue dans un geste apaisant, pour l'inciter à se calmer.

Peu à peu, son amie se calma et desserra légèrement son étreinte, permettant à son collègue de respirer. Il arrêta ses mouvements pour mettre sa main délicate dans les doux cheveux ébènes de son amie.

-… me regarder dormir… dit-elle dans un souffle, continuant sa litanie.

Ca y est, il s'en souvenait maintenant! Il était venu pour veiller sur elle! C'était pour cette raison qu'il était venu chez elle!

-Je suis venu pour veiller sur toi, expliqua t-il. Je voulais pas que tu fasses quelque chose d'irréfléchi, dit-il doucement.

-Pardonnes-moi, murmura t-elle. S'il te plaît. Pardonnes-moi d'avoir réagit sans réfléchir.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander, c'était déjà fait. Il la regarda, pensif. Son comportement à lui n'avait pas non plus été le plus rationnel, il faut le reconnaître. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier, loin de là.

-Je t'ai déjà pardonné, Minerva.

-Merci.

Sur ce, ils se détachèrent enfin, chacun se mettant dans son lit respectif.

* * *

*Bon, **Personnellement,** je ne crois pas à la Mort qui vient etc... Mais j'ai eu besoin de cette figure de style pour "symboliser" la mort d'Elphinstone. Désolé si ça n'a pas plu à certains lecteurs, si c'est contre leurs croyances, je ne veux absolument pas froisser certains lecteurs. J'espère que vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire!

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Dites-moi tout! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop mielleux…

PS: c'est normal si Minerva parait OOC, c'est parce qu'elle est jeune. Mais quand elle rentrera à Poudlard, elle le sera beaucoup moins!

À suivre… _Reviews? :)_

_Voili-voilou, bisous-bisous!_

_Loulou7_


	5. Un jeu dangeureux

_Bien l'bonjour!_

_Dites-moi, vous connaissez l'expression quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore!? Eh bien, moi je la connaissais, mais j'ai réellement compris son sens durant la semaine. Pourquoi? Parce que SFR n'avait toujours pas fini ses travaux. Plus d'Internet ET plus de télé. Oui, je suis en colère contre eux, bien que j'essaie de le montrer le moins possible. Ils font ça pour notre bien (*sourire forcé*)! Bon, j'arrête de rager et je vous laisse avec la suite!_

_Merci à **Melfique **pour sa review!_

_Bonne Lecture!_

_et… _

_Reviews? :)_

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling (sauf Swank!)

* * *

**POV ELPHINSTONE**

**Londres, Hôpital Ste Mangouste, Quatrième étage, Septembre 1954, 15 heures de l'après midi**

Il contemplait son amie Minerva depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure. Celle-ci somnolait paisiblement, la potion de sommeil sans rêves faisant visiblement effet. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, il avait simulé le sommeil, n'arrivant pas à dormir. À présent, il était toujours éveillé, ses pensées dirigées vers ses sentiments envers son employée.

_Je suis trop vieux pour elle_, pensa-t-il avec tristesse. Elle avait 19 ans, il en avait 29*. Elle approchait seulement la vingtaine, il côtoyait déjà la trentaine. Sur le visage d'Elphinstone naissaient quelques plis, et des cheveux blancs commençaient à apparaître çà et là tandis que le minois de Minerva ne possédait aucune ride, et sa chevelure était unicolore.

_Et puis__, de toute façon, elle en aime un autre_, s'avoua-t-il jalousement, amer. Il se sentait en colère contre ce Dougal McGregor, ce "rival"qui possédait le cœur de sa Minerva chérie. Et au cas improbable ou elle se remettrait de sa rupture, les chances qu'elle ressente ce qu'Elphinstone éprouvait pour elle étaient plus que minces.

Car oui, en effet, Elphinstone avait cogité en avait à présent le cœur net: ce qu'il ressentait pour sa collègue était bien plus que de l'amour paternel ou de l'amitié; c'était… Puissant, doux et cruel à la fois, c'était de l'amour. De l'amour, simplement, mais mal-placé. Minerva était une de ses employés, et puis, franchement, quelle jeune femme voudrait pour conjoint un homme de 10 ans son aîné?

McGregor lui aura au moins rendu un service: il lui a ouvert les yeux sur la nature de ses sentiments, sans le vouloir!

Elphinstone se tourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond en soupirant. Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent, trop lâche pour avouer ses sentiments mais trop obstiné pour renoncer à un espoir perdu d'avance.

Songeur, notre ami Elphinstone ne remarqua pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement pour laisser place à un infirmier vêtu de vert, la couleur de l'hôpital. Remarquant qu'Elphinstone avait les yeux grands ouverts, il s'approcha de lui et tapota son épaule. Elphinstone sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers lui, au point de se faire mal au cou. Le reconnaissant, il massa sa nuque endolorie et l'interrogea du regard.

-J'ai une lettre venant de Liverpool. C'est pour une certaine Miss Minerva McGonagall, déclara le guérisseur à voix basse. C'est bien ici?

Elphinstone hocha silencieusement la tête et tendit la main pour recevoir la missive. L'autre homme hésita un instant avant de la lui donner. Ils restèrent immobiles avant de se souhaiter une bonne journée, et le médecin repartit de là où il était venu. Elphinstone s'apprêta à examiner plus minutieusement l'enveloppe mais il fut interrompu par Minerva qui émit un son à mi-chemin entre un grognement et un gémissement contentement. Elphinstone reposa la lettre sur sa table de chevet avant qu'elle n'ouvre l'œil et prit l'air le plus innocent possible quand elle se réveilla dans un étirement félin. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques instants, donnant à Elphinstone la furieuse envie de l'embrasser, mais ses intentions douteuses furent interrompues par la voix de Mineva:

-... Alors, tu as bien dormi?, demanda-t-elle avec son air sérieux coutumier. C'est une curieuse sensation de dormir avec toi, dans le même lit, tu ne trouves pas?

_Oh oui, c'est une étrange sensation!_, songea Elphinstone avec un petit sourire. _C'est surtout une sacrée aventure!_ Celle qu'il aimait n'avait pas arrêté de bouger dans tous les sens, Elphinstone s'était même pris une claque lorsque Minerva avait involontairement balancé son bras pile dans son visage! Et tout ça, sans se réveiller! Il aimait bien remettre Minerva dans une position normale sans qu'elle ne s'éveille, c'était plutôt drôle à son goût!** Néanmoins, elle ne ronflait pas, et il appréciait cela. D'une certaine manière, il se complétaient: Minerva bougeait, Elphinstone ronflait.

Hormis cela, il était vrai qu'il avait ressenti un trouble lorsque, endormie, elle s'était blottie contre lui, grelottant de froid. Il avait vigoureusement frotté son dos de ses bras, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait enfin arrêtée de frissonner et il l'avait alors délicatement poussée pour la remettre à sa place initiale.

Durant ce repos bien mérité, il s'était sentit être l'homme protecteur d'un vieux couple, bien que cette idée était à son avis complétement stupide. Toutefois, il avait établi un lien de plus avec sa dulcinée, une connexion proche non négligeable. Et juste pour ça, il était heureux. Plongé dans ses réflexions, Elphinstone avait oublié que Minerva était là et qu'elle attendait une réponse.

-Elphinstone? Elphinstone? Tu m'écoutes?

-Hein?, sursauta-t-il. Euh, je... hum, oui désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées, je t'ai pas entendu...

-Je vois ça, lui répondit l'autre, faussement pincé. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et le fixa de son regad sévère et pénétrant.

-Tu pensais à quoi, exactement? somma-t-elle d'un ton austère.

Elphinstone sourit avant de lui répondre.

-Tu ne le saura jamais!

-On va voir ça… lui répondit-elle, mystérieuse. J'arrive toujours à avoir ce que je veux, qu'elles que soient les méthodes utilisées!

Elle le regarda à nouveau. Elphinstone se sentit tout drôle, d'un coup!

-Dites moi..., commença-t-elle d'un ton d'enquêteur, à quoi pensiez vous?

_Tiens, elle passe au vouvoiement... Très bien, elle taquine, je taquine…, _aspira Elphinstone.

-Mademoiselle, je saurais quoi répondre, déclara-t-il d'un ton chevaleresque.

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur elle le fixa plus intensément que jamais. Elphinstone aurait lui aussi voulu se relever mais la main de sa collègue, posée contre son torse; l'en empêcha, le plaquant au matelas. Elle réitéra sa question mais obtint le même genre de réponse. Elle se saisit alors de sa baguette et en pointa le bout sur la poitrine de son ami.

Elphinstone était plutôt surprit, jamais il n'avait vu Minerva se comporter de la sorte. Mais ce petit jeu lui plaisait bien, ainsi il décida continuer de jouer, bien que sa fréquence cardiaque était plus rapide que d'habitude.

-Ma chère Dame, sauf votre respect, vous êtes parfois quelque peu maladroite et dangereuse avec ce genre d'objet, ainsi je vous invite à l'éloigner de ma poitrine.

-Pas tant que j'aurais reçu une réponse adéquate, Monsieur, réclama-t-elle.

-Au non de Merlin, je ne dirais rien, gente demoiselle!

Les yeux étincelants, ne le quittant pas des yeux, elle se mit à califourchon sur son torse, au niveau du nombril. Elphinstone expira brusquement, mais son amie ne parut pas le remarquer. Minerva commença à frôler sa clavicule de sa baguette, puis remonta à sa jugulaire après avoir passé à sa carotide.

-Alors?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Elle déplaça sa baguette vers le dessous de son menton.

Elphinstone prit soudain conscience de la situation. Sans que son employée ne le sache, ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux. Elle le chevauchait, et il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Si par malheur les pulsions d'Elphinstone (qui était avant tout un homme) faisaient surface, il n'aurait aucun mal à dominer Minerva. Oh, il pourrait s'arrêter sans aucun doute, mais il ne voulait lui faire aucun mal. Aussi il préféra avouer, afin d'arrêter ce petit jeu avant qu'il ne se jette sur elle pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser avec fougue.

-À toi, lui révéla-t-il, la voix rauque, ayant toutes les peines du monde à résister à l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Je pensais à toi.

Minerva interrompit tous ses mouvements et le regarda, interloquée.

-À moi?

-À toi, oui, confirma Elphinstone. Je pensais au fait que tu bouges beaucoup quand tu dors. Et aussi au fait que tu as reçu une lettre.

-Une lettre? Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt?!, protesta-t-elle.

-Si, mais au vu de nos positions, tu comprendras sans doute pourquoi j'ai oublié!

-Oh, hum… Oui, bien sûr!

Elle était rouge comme une tomate!

Elle amorça un mouvement pour se lever mais avant qu'elle ne fasse un autre geste, Elphinstone la prit par les hanches et la renversa sur le lit. Elle pouffa doucement (un peu de dignité, tout de même!) et secoua la tête. Presque immédiatement, son regard se fit rêveur et pensif puis triste. Elphinstone fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce changement d'humeur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Dougal… Il me faisait la même chose…

Sa voix tremblait. Elphinstone na s'attendait pas à ce que McGregor débarque maintenant dans les souvenirs de Minevra, mais, soucieux de son bien être, chercha un moyen de lui faire penser à autre chose. La sachant sensible, il commença ses chatouilles. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, se pliant en deux.

-Non mais franchement…, sourit-elle.

Elphinstone se retourna et fier de lui, lui tendit l'enveloppe.

-Tenez pour vous, mademoiselle!

**POV MINERVA**

Minerva prit la missive de ses mains et la retourna pour voir l'adresse de l'expéditeur.

_Expéditeur:_

_Congrès Annuel de la Métamorphose._

_102, Morgan's street_

_Liverpool_

Elle se tourna vers son ami, interdite. Celui haussa les épaules et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle focalisa à nouveau son attention sur la missive et entreprit de la décacheter. Une fois que cela fut fait, déplia la lettre que l'enveloppe contenait. Elle présenta la lettre à Elphinstone afin que celui-ci puisse la lire en même temps qu'elle.

_Chère Miss McGonagall;_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous êtes conviée au Congrès Annuel de la Métamorphose._

_Ce congrès aura lieu le 30 septembre à 19h30. _L'adresse se trouve au dos de l'enveloppe.

_Votre connaissance en cette matière est très grande, aussi nous avons_

_décidé de vous inviter en ce jour important._

_Cette cérémonie est prestigieuse, ainsi une tenue de soirée sera obligatoire._

_Les animaux sont interdits mais vous pouvez être accompagnée par une personne de votre choix._

_L'entrée et le buffet seront gratuits pour vous mais pas pour votre accompagnateur, à moins_

_que celui-ci ait reçu une invitation._

_Vous pouvez si vous le désirez prononcer un discours. _

_Prix de l'entrée: 20 gallions. _

_Veuillez croire en nos expressions distinguées;_

_Le Congrès._

La lettre était tamponnée et signée de la main d'un certain Swank. Minerva regarda son ami: celui-ci arborait une expression impressionnée. Puis, il fronça les sourcils dans une expression perplexe et tourna la tête vers une Minerva déconcertée.

-Qui est Swank***? Tu le connais?, demanda Minerva.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de cette personne. Elle regarda Elphinstone, espérant une réponse, mais il dodelina de nouveau sa tête en un mouvement négatif.

Minerva réfléchit quelques secondes: qui allait-elle inviter? La réponse lui vint immédiatement: Elphinstone. Oh, il y avait ses autres amis, bien sûr, mais elle voulait que ce soit Elphinstone qui l'accompagne. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait soutenue dans cette épreuve difficile qu'est la séparation, lui à qui elle s'était confiée et lui qui avait gardé le secret. Oui, ce serait lui ou personne!

-Elphinstone, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes à ce congrès. S'il te plaît, quémanda t-elle.

Il la regarda avec un air surprit, puis ouvrit l bouche pour lui donner sa réponse.

-C'est d'accord, si tu le veux, je veux bien venir avec toi! À ton avis, est ce qu'il y aura du saumon? J'en raffole!

Minerva sourit doucement.

-Je pense. Le saumon coûte un peu plus cher que tous les autres poissons, alors il est probable qu'il y en ait.

-Mais... Minerva, commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant, le Congrès à lieu le 31 et nous sommes…

\- Le 28. Je sais, coupa-t-elle.

Elphinstone devra se dépêcher de guérir s'ils voulaient y aller!

* * *

*Oui, dans les précédents chapitre, si on calculait, elle avait 18 ans et lui 28, mais j'ai corrigé cette erreur! En fait, on n'était pas en 1953 mais bien en 1954!

**Effectivement, Elphinstone a des goûts étranges, mais si ça peut le rendre heureux… C'est le principal!

*** Normalement, il y a Monsieur devant mais FFN ne veut pas… Donc ça sera comme ça!

* * *

Alors? L'attitude de Minerva? Etrange non? Et oui, Minerva et Elphinstone sont des amis très proches! Trop? Que va-t-il se passer au Congrès? (inspiré de Melfique!).

À la prochaine!

et…

Reviews? :)

Loulou7


End file.
